


Sunshine Falls Summer Camp

by I_am_my_character



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Councilor Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Short, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Self-Esteem Issues, Slightly Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_my_character/pseuds/I_am_my_character
Summary: Roman is suggested by his therapist to go to Sunshine falls summer camp. When he arrives he meets 4 other boys. Patton, Logan, and Virgil all know each other and then there is the other new kid, Janus.How will they all get along and what will happen in the three weeks they're living together
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Ships Undecided - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Meeting My Bunkmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction. If there are any warning I forgot to put please tell me. also Janus swears in this chapter.   
> Remus is two years older than Roman in this.

Roman didn’t get the point of going to the camp anymore. Last year he and his brother had started going to a therapist. Dr. Emile Picani. It didn’t go amazingly but it went well enough. Dr. Picani had said Roman should go somewhere without his brother for the summer. He recommended Sunshine Falls summer camp. Now Roman’s mom was trying to engage him as they drove up. 

“Y’know this will be good. You get some alone time and you can meet new people.” She was trying to sound upbeat, but he was sure she was worried.

“Yeah mom, I’m sure It’ll be great.”

She tried to get him to talk more but it didn’t work.

She stopped trying after a bit and Roman felt a stab of guilt. She was upset. He had upset her. She already had so much to stress about with Remus being himself and never doing anything right. God, he hated his brother sometimes. Never in the long run because they were brothers and brothers love each other. 

They stopped for gas after a while. Roman bought some mints. He went back outside to find his mom had just finished getting gas. She went inside to use the bathroom and Roman felt the urge to get his bag. It was just in the outside pocket. Same case as his toothbrush as to not draw attention. He felt the urge in his bones. His mom came outside at that moment. She smiled at him and they started driving again.

It was 5:00 when they arrived at Sunshine falls. It was a large property there were six buildings. Roman grabbed his bags and he and his mom went into the first building. There were families milling around and checking in their kids. His mom walked up to the front desk and signed him in. he was handed a bag with a nametag, a water bottle, and a t-shirt in it. His nametag read Roman Royale, building A, room 2. His mom helped him gather his stuff from the car. She gave him a hug and then drove off. Roman walked over to the building with the letter A painted on it. Inside was a hallway, a sign for showers was at the end of the hall and there were doors labeled 1-4. He glanced at his nametag again and made his way to door 2. 

Inside there were 5 beds. One of which appeared to be taken. It had stuffed animals on it and it’s owner was wearing a blue shirt with a grey jacket tied around his shoulders. He was currently putting clothes in the dresser next to the bed. He made his way over to one of the unmade beds. This bed was. Roman proceeded to pull out the sheets he’d brought with him and make his bed. The sheets were red, and he had a gold Disney comforter. He put his pillow on top of the provided pillow and began to unpack his clothes.

He had just about finished when the boy in the blue with the glasses walked over. 

“Hi, I’m Patton. Though you can call me dad.” He said happily, “What’s your name?”

“I am Roman Royale.” Roman said. “It is nice to meet you Patton.” 

“Are you excited to be here?” asked Patton practically bouncing up and down.

“Yes, I am excited to make new friends and go on adventures.” Roman proclaimed loudly

The door opened and another boy walked in. this one was wearing a black shirt, a dark blue tie, and glasses, he was pulling a neat black and blue suitcase. Patton squealed excitedly and rushed at the other boy, almost knocking him down with the hug. The boy patted Patton’s back a little awkwardly. 

“It is nice to see you Patton.” He spoke very formally. 

“I’ve missed you so much Logan.” Patton said. “Oh, Logan we have a new camper. This is Roman.” Roman waved and did a slight bow. 

“It is great to meet you Logan.” Roman said.

“It is nice to meet you Roman.”

Logan told Patton about his trip up. Roman talked when necessary. The door opened and another teen stormed in. He was wearing a black beanie hat, a yellow t-shirt, and a black hoodie with yellow highlights that had a two headed snake on the back, he had a scar over his left eye, he was also fairly short. He was dragging a worn black suitcase behind him and he had a grey messenger bag over his shoulder. He stormed to the corner of the room and flung his suitcase at the bed it hit it and fell to the floor. A man and woman scampered in the door followed by one of the employees. 

“Janus” the man said, “It’s just three weeks. Your mother and I think this is a good Idea.”

The boy, Janus, growled. “I’m here aren’t I! Now go, fuck off and have your romantic retreat, I’ll be fine at this fucking sunshine and happiness camp.”

The woman walked towards him. “Oh, I’ll miss you son.” She said as she forced him into a hug and kissed his hair.

Janus broke out of her grasp and stepped back defensively, “You’re not my mom! Now either take me home or leave.”

The couple sighed but didn’t say anything and left. Janus breathed in and out, then he walked over to where his suitcase had fallen and grabbed it. He then walked over to the empty bed across from Romans and left his suitcase there.

Roman was slightly intimidated by Janus. Janus glanced up at them turned slightly red and then glared at them. 

Patton then said, “Oh Virgil when did you arrive?”

Roman turned and made eye contact with Virgil. Virgil had a on a hoodie with patched of purple and ripped skinny jeans. Virgil then said, “I slipped in while the new guy was screaming at his mom and dad.”

Janus stiffened, “She isn’t my mother.” He said in a forced tone. He then proceeded to get up and start shoving his clothes in his dresser.

“Okay well you dad and not mom.”

Patton smiled. “It’s so good to see you my dark strange son.” Patton hugged Virgil tightly and showed no sign of letting go. 

He did eventually let go and helped Virgil put away his stuff and make his bed.

They hung out and chatted. Mostly leaving Janus alone except for a couple times. The bell rang outside. Patton hopped up. “Dinner time!” he exclaimed.


	2. Dinner & Lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat food and exchange some stories about how they came to be at summer camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story I am going to try to update every Friday so stay tuned

Patton and Logan led Roman, Virgil, and Janus to the main hall. 

There was a buffet there serving chicken, green beans, potatoes, and salad. Roman followed the others and got himself food. A little bit of everything. He then followed them to a table. 

“So, tomorrow is the official start of camp, is there anything the new people (who I will befriend) want to know before?” Patton asked.

“What is this camp like? Because the only thing I know about it is they have a voluntary talent show.” Roman said.

“The camp is mostly activities, some of which will be a scavenger hunt, trivia night which is my favorite.” Logan said. “there is also a movie night. They have the councilors teach classes. They change many of them every year.” Logan then picked up his silverware and began eating.

Patton added, “It’s mostly just for everyone to hang out and to give parents some time alone. The people who run the camp do fun activities and teach about cool stuff.” 

Patton then listed a bunch of things they had learned in previous years. Some of them included, pottery, sewing, cooking, knife throwing, and gardening. Janus glanced up at knife throwing but otherwise did not react.

Unexpectedly Virgil chimed in, “They might not have all of those things, but they always have a LGBT seminar and a discussion about mental health also we add to the camp mural.”

Janus looked up. He looked like he was about to say something but decided against it. 

“What is the reason for you all coming here.” Logan asked. He sounded very formal every time he spoke. 

It was silent for a moment before Janus said. “I am here because I entered an online contest and won.” 

Patton paused for a moment before he said, “If you won a contest why did it seem like you didn’t want to be here?” 

“I do want to be here. My dear parents were just dropping me off. I’m afraid you misunderstood what you saw earlier.”

Virgil snorted slightly, “Misunderstood? You ran in like a feral cat and screamed at your ‘not mom’ and dad about not wanting to be here.”

“That never happened.” Janus stated simply. Then went back to eating.

Roman interjected, “Why were you so mad about them for dropping you off? I mean you seemed really, Really mad.”

Janus glared at him. “I was not mad, and you are totally not being annoying and nosy.” 

Patton seemed to notice the tension in the air and said. “I first came because my friend was going. She doesn’t go anymore but I really love this camp. Why don’t you go next Logan?”

Logan cleared his throat, “I came because I thought this was an astronomy camp. My mom I believe signed me up for the wrong camp originally and while I was not happy being here the first time, I now enjoy coming here.”

Virgil piped up. “I came here because my school therapist thought it would help with my anxiety.” 

“Did it?” Roman asked before he could stop himself. 

“Yeah.” Virgil said. “I’m still really anxious outside of camp but when I’m here my anxiety isn’t as bad.”

Roman was about to say his therapist had sent him here too, but he didn’t. It would make him seem weak. Not that Virgil was weak because he seemed strong. He was fine to be like that but it wasn’t for Roman. “I found out through an Add.” He said simply. He cursed himself for lying.

Janus scoffed, “You saw an add for Sunshine Falls Summer Camp, the place to make friends and happy memories, and thought. That.” He pointed with his fork. “That is where I want to spend my summer.”

“So what.” Roman said turning to look at Janus. “You came here too!”

Janus retorted. “I didn’t want to come here. I’m not all sunshine and happiness and rainbows.”

“Didn’t you say earlier you entered a contest to come here.” Patton asked before taking a bite of potatoes.

“Contest.” He murmured silently. “Oh yes, the contest. It was not me who entered it was my father.” 

“You said it was you who entered earlier, Right Logan?” 

“Yes, he said it was he himself who entered the contest. He also lied about his reaction when he arrived.” Logan stated simply continuing to eat.

Janus suddenly stood up, and left. He left his plate of food at the table. He left the room without even glancing back.

“Do you think we upset him?” Logan asked.

“Probably.” Said Patton sadly.

“It’s okay Pat.” Said Virgil. “He was probably still upset about being here.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Janus. I love him. Remus will be appearing next chapter. I have a couple prewritten and unedited.  
> I can't wait to get into the angst.


	3. Texting & Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus text.   
> Logan and Virgil argue about sleep, and Vampires

Roman and the others returned to their room. Janus was already asleep and Virgil grabbed his clothes and left to change. Roman changed into PJ’s also. He then pulled out his phone and looked at it. He had 17 notifications from Instagram. He opened it. He had been tagged in a post, it was a picture from the last play he was in, the play was into the woods. He was onstage with the rest of the cast. The rest were messages from his brother, Remus. They were almost all posts from random accounts. Several were gore artwork. The most recent one said. 

Remus: How’s camp so far

He typed out a message.

Roman: So far it has been good. There are 4 others in the same dorm area.

Roman: Dorm place? Sleep palace? 

After a minute he got a reply. 

Remus: that’s good to hear! 

Roman: Is mom back home yet.

There was no response for a couple minutes then,

Remus: No

Roman: What did you and Dad do?

Remus: He got mad at me not working literally all day.

Roman: That sounds bad. Roman replied. Their dad couldn’t have been that bad.

Remus: I hate him so much right now. He got mad at me for eating chips for lunch. But there was noting I could have made and he didn’t make anything but Mash for lunch.

Ugh. He hated when his brother and dad fought. He could get disliking their dad, but most of the time he it was both their faults.

Roman: Maybe you could’ve eaten mac&cheese? 

Remus: We are out of butter so I couldn’t Dad also got mad at me for not putting the dishes away immediately and when I started He put them away himself. Dad was mad about me asking where the measuring cup goes. He said guess but he fucking got mad when I guessed.

Roman: Maybe dad had a reason for getting mad. He regretted sending it as soon as he sent it but he was also mad because he was always shoved in the middle of fights by Remus. 

Remus: Dad got mad for no Reason don’t take his side over mine.

Roman: I’m not taking his side I’m just saying he probably had a reason. Roman grit his teeth.

Remus: His reason is he’s a fucking jerk

Roman Bit back replying with language. He swears in his head and sometimes out loud but never around his dad. His dad hates swearing. He says it’s unintelligent language and there are much better ways of expressing frustration. 

Roman: What did you say to him?

Remus: I said I would get to putting the dishes away at the end of my level. He got mad at me for not doing it that exact second. 

Roman: How long after you were asked did you start. Roman texted back. Worried because his brother would misjudge time and not do work for so long.

Remus: I don’t know and why does that matter.

Roman sighed his brother was so stupid at times. He was stupid like all of the time. Roman hated him. No, Roman couldn’t hate Remus or his dad. They were family and family loves family even when you hate them.

Virgil broke into his thoughts. “Hey, Disney. You good?”

“Hmm. Oh yes I’m good. I’m just messaging my brother. Why did you call me Disney?” Roman asked.

“You’re wearing Beauty and the Beast pajamas.”

Roman glanced at his outfit. “That I am.” Then his phone buzzed calling his attention back.

Remus: Ugh I’m almost out of social media time. I only just got them to reset my phones restrictions to normal.

Roman grimaced. He had convinced his parents to set it so downtime turned on earlier but it still shut off at 10. 

Roman: Well then goodnight.

Remus: Goodnight!

Roman plugged in his phone and looked up. Virgil, who was in the bed next to him was staring.

“What’s your brother like.” Virgil asked suddenly. Roman looked at him for a second.

“My brother is… he plays a lot of video games. He likes the gory parts the best. He’s nice.” Is he really though? Roman thought to himself. “He plays the guitar. Classical although he wants this neon green electric guitar. Do you have any brothers Virgil?” 

“I have an older sister who’s in collage.” He replied with a shrug. “You should ask Patton. He has three little siblings. Is your brother older or younger?”

“He’s older than me by two years. Sadly.”

“I get it my sister is older than me by 5 years.” 

Patton walked over. “What’re you talking about?”

“Siblings.” Virgil replied.

“I have an older brother. He can be so annoying at time but yeah.” 

“I have 3 younger siblings. Clara is younger than me by a year. And then Cal is the youngest. Dennis is the middle child.” 

“My brother is named Remus. Don’t think I don’t like him, but he can be so annoying at times.”

“My sister one time stole my alarm clock. I don’t wake up unless I have an alarm. I missed school that day.”

“Remus woke me up one time by yelling at me. I was terrified.” Roman grinned. His bunkmates were cool. 

“Cal and Dennis once fell asleep in the kitchen. They were eating pizza and they fell asleep on the floor.”

Logan entered the room. He was wearing pants and a sweatshirt with stars on it, both were deep blue. “It is almost time to go to sleep.”

Roman looked up and let out a noise of protest. “It’s like 8:45!”

“It’s 8:52. I am trying to go to sleep on time. I go to sleep at 9 everyday.” 

“Who cares about bedtimes.” Roman remarked

“Everyone should. Going to sleep on time results in better moods and better health.”

“What if I’m a vampire, and I don’t sleep.” Virgil asked completely seriously.

“There is no such thing as vampires. They are made up creatures and even they sleep.” Logan said slightly exasperated. 

“How do you know there are no vampires?” Virgil asked. He had a sly smile on his face. “I might be a vampire.”

“You are not a vampire. Vampire’s drink blood. You do not drink blood.” Logan stated

“You’ve never seen me drink blood.” Virgil said, clearly enjoying annoying Logan.

Patton came back in the room, his hair was slightly damp and he had a towel around his neck, he had obviously just showered. He walked over, looking confused. “Why is Logan mad?” 

Roman jumped in. “Logan was telling us sleep is important or whatever and Virgil said he was a vampire so Logan said vampires don’t exist and Virgil asked how he knew and he said vampires drink blood and Virgil doesn’t drink blood and then Virgil-!” he was cut off from his explanation when he got hit in the face by a pillow. Janus was sitting up looking very annoyed, “I have been trying to ignore all of you but you are being so LOUD! Listen to the astronaut and got to sleep!” he then laid back down before sitting up, slightly red and glaring at them.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Virgil gasped in realization. “Guys he threw his pillow at us.”

Janus opened his mouth to respond but turned away. “I don’t need it.” He then laid down and pulled the blankets over his head. 

Logan glanced at the clock on the wall. “I must go to sleep as it is now 9:03. So goodnight, Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Janus.”

Janus made a miffed noise from underneath his blanket. Everyone else bid Logan goodnight in various words.

Virgil swore he was going to bed but Roman could swear he saw a phone under Virgil’s covers. 

Patton stood there for a moment. Then turned out the lights. Roman couldn’t see very well but he thought he heard Patton pick up Janus’s pillow along with a murmured “thanks.” From Janus.

Roman sighed. Time to go over how he was a terrible person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus is my favorite character. I also am basing Roman and Remus off me and my brother. It is not as bad all the time but I am taking things that I know.  
> Next chapter we get into the angst and self-harm.   
> I will update next Friday


	4. Pain & monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm, mention of suicide, self deprecation
> 
> Roman thinks about how he's messed up and hurts himself. Roman helps Virgil fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me projecting on Roman and Virgil, More likely than you think.

Roman stared up at the dark. He shuffled around and felt his right leg. It was bumpy and sore to the touch. He dug his fingernails into his leg, He didn’t do it very hard. He was weak. He couldn’t hurt anyone. Not even himself. At least not without a tool. 

He couldn’t get up immediately. He had to wait until the others were asleep or not going to notice him getting up as suspicious. What could he think about to stay awake? His mistakes. He had so many mistakes. Mistakes from when he and Remus were kids. From his last class finals. Coming up here. 

On the drive up he had bought mints. He screwed up the social talking part. God, he messed up. The other person probably had forgot him after he had left because so many people exist and Roman would never make an impact on the world. Not unless he was remembered as the jerk younger brother. 

God. Roman had told Remus that he could commit suicide if he wrote Roman a poem. God he was an Idiot. Roman had meant that Remus would write a poem so that Roman would know and he could talk him down but Remus had joked ‘So I can kill myself if I write you a poem.’ Roman was an Idiot. 

Roman was an Idiot who was at fault. Every time. 

Remus slamming Roman into the closet door. Roman knew he wasn’t at fault. He knew it wasn’t his fault, so why did he blame himself. Why did he blame himself for everything? Remus only recently learned he was tall and big and scary. It wasn’t his brother’s fault. Roman was the jerk. Roman sucked at emotions. Roman who refused to hug Remus. Roman who couldn’t stand near his brother. Roman who didn’t let Remus touch his stuff but messed with his brother’s belongings. Roman who went to their mom about missing pizza and got her to confront him. Roman who profited when Remus ate the candy in their mom’s closet and then gave the rest to him. 

Roman was a terrible person. He was terrible and no one knew. There was the logical part of him (however small) that knew that wasn’t true but who cares.

Roman picked at the scabs on his leg. There were at least 50. Tiny little red lines, and some deeper ones with dried blood on them. He couldn’t see them in the dark, but he remembered what they looked like. He was proud of the little cuts. Proud he’d actually done it, not wimped out. He was also guilty. This was wrong. He so guilty of being proud. He hated himself. Weak for everything.

What was he supposed to do. He couldn’t stop on his own. He couldn’t tell his friends, he wasn’t that close with any of them. He couldn’t tell his mom. How would that conversation even go. ‘Hey mom, look at my leg, I self-harm, hahahahaha.’ He had no options. 

Roman shuffled and looked at the clock. 9:27. He slipped out of bed as silently as he could and opened his drawer. Hidden in his shirts, there was a bright orange knife. The knife was his mom’s. She used it on camping trips (If they ever camped). He had stolen it a while ago, but he had barely used it. Now he used it all the time. Stress, cut. Mess up, cut. Feeling an emotion, cut. 

He sat against his pillow. He set his knife to his leg and pressed. He pressed and pulled making little red lines appear on his skin. No blood. When he first did it there was blood but he was to scared now. Also He wanted to be an actor, actors don’t have self-harm scars. If you could even call what he was doing self-harm. He pressed the tip into his leg. It didn’t hurt as much anymore, he couldn’t see but there was likely a drop of blood or two.

Roman pressed the blade to his arm, but kept it stationary. He couldn’t cut his arm. He wanted to but he couldn’t explain it. He put the sheath on the blade. He didn’t want to get out of bed to put the knife away. His options were, 1 hide it under his sheets, 2 get up and put it back in his drawer. He sighed internally and got up.  
He had just closed his drawer when he heard a whisper. “What are you doing?”

He glanced to the side. Virgil was sitting up in bed. A faint light originated from under his covers and illuminated his face. “I thought I had a sleep mask in here.” He replied after a moment of panic. 

Virgil looked somewhat concerned. “Did you find it.”

“No. I must have forgotten to pack it.” 

“Oh.” Was all Virgil said. 

Roman laid back down in bed. He stared at the wall. He was trying to fall asleep he swears, but he kept creating storylines. He was a superhero and he had to save his true love’s life. He would die if Roman saved the city, but he was shouting at Roman to save the city. Roman found tears gathering in his eyes. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Virgil’s voice. It was quiet.

“Hey. Disney. Are you still awake” He said.

“Yeah, I’m still awake. What is it Virgie?” Roman asked. 

“Can you do me a favor, please.” Virgil sounded scared.

“What’s the favor.” Roman asked sitting up in bed.

“can you just, bring me my bag. I. I’m sorry. Sorry to bother you, just nevermind.”

“Okay.” Roman whispered back. He got up and turned on his phone’s flashlight. He walked over to Virgil’s dresser. There was a bag next to it. He brought it to Virgil and held the flash light as he searched through it. He went through the outside pockets then checked the inside ones he did not seem to find what he was looking for.  
“What are you looking for?”

Virgil stopped. “It, it’s dumb.”

“I’m sure it’s not. You seem very worried about finding it.”

“It’s a necklace. It’s to keep the demons away.” He mumbled the last part.

“Why do you need a necklace when you have this hero here.” Roman said, gesturing to himself.

Virgil seemed to relax slightly when he said that. “Well I can’t fall asleep very well without it.” He admitted.

Roman looked at him. “Why does the necklace keep the demons away?” 

Virgil pulled his knees up to his chest, “It’s like a ward. They can’t chop of my arm and drag me under the bed when I reach over to the dresser, if I have it on. Sometimes when I can’t find it I have to use a something else. I used a rubber band bracelet my sister gave me one time.” 

Roman was struck with an idea. He got up and walked over to his bed. On his backpack he had several pins and buttons. They were mostly Disney and pride pins but there were also some from school events and video games his brother played. He took the pin of a D20 that said, “Roll with pride” and handed it to Virgil. “Here.” He said.

“What is this?” Virgil asked. 

“Well we both need to attempt to sleep and I figure you don’t want to spend too much time looking for your necklace, so use this pin. It was forged by dwarves in the Mines of Moria. Take it. For it shall protect you on your quest.”

Virgil snorted quietly. “I will Prince Roman.”

“We will set out first thing in the morn. After breakfast of course.” Roman whispered.

Virgil pinned it to his shirt and roman walked back to his bed. He glanced at the clock it read 11:30 wow it was late. 

He laid back down and after a moment he heard a soft. “Goodnight, and thank you, Princey.”

“Goodnight Virge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chapter still prewrittten but I got behind so I will try to catch up. But this week sucks. I had an anxiety attack recently and my mom got onto me for being to loud because she couldn't sleep and it was 1 am. I also told my therapist I have anxiety which was a mistake. That was not good because I hate myself for that. 
> 
> I have not decided if I will have ships or what ships they will be.
> 
> Plz comment, I will update next Friday. Bye!


	5. Waking up & our Camp Councilor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wakes people up. Janus refuses. Patton is dad friend.   
> They meet the camp Councilor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW, I loved writing the beginning with Patton and Janus. 
> 
> This is a short chapter.

Roman woke to a gentle shaking on his shoulder Patton saying, “Hey it’s time to wake up. He sat up squinting at the light coming from the ceiling and windows. Virgil was sitting up with his hair messed up giving a disgruntled look to Patton who had obviously just woken him up too. 

Roman yawned loudly and flopped forward in his bed. Shivering a small amount as he left the warmth of his blanket. Logan was not anywhere in sight and his bed was made. Roman rolled to the side and slid to the floor. 

Patton was attempting to rouse Janus. He had first tried to shake him awake. Janus had responded by looking at him and pulling the blankets over his head. Patton tried again but Janus wriggled to the foot of the bed. Patton sighed then said. “I wonder what this lump is.” Roman looked up at Virgil from his position of the floor. Virgil was grinning as he watched Patton. 

“What happens if I poke it?” Patton wondered aloud. Patton poked Janus under the covers. 

Janus grumbled but made no move to get up, so Patton kept poking him. After about a dozen more pokes Janus popped his head up and glared at Patton. Janus was trying to look intimidating but his hair was messed up and he was wrapped in blankets, so instead of looking terrifying he looked more like an annoyed burrito. Patton smiled and said, “Where did you come from kiddo?” Roman stifled a laugh.

Janus glared at him for a second before saying completely monotone. “Five more minutes.” He then dove back under his blanket. Patton was silent for a second before saying. “Where did he go!” Janus groaned audibly from under the blanket. 

“Is he under the bed.” Said Patton looking under the bed. “No.” Patton said. He was clearly enjoying this. “Is he under the pillow?” Patton asked looking under Janus’s pillow. Janus then threw the blanket of and groaned. “Stop.” 

“There’s the kiddo!” Patton exclaimed. Janus glared before sighing and getting up. 

Janus got some clothes out of his dresser and went to leave the room, but the door opened before he reached it. A man wearing a camp T-shirt looked in Roman couldn’t see what his nametag said from the floor. 

Roman rolled over and ungracefully stood up. The man looked at them.

The man said, “Well I suppose I should introduce myself, I’m Thomas, my pronouns are he/him, and I am the camp councilor who is in charge of this building.” Thomas looked at them, “If you have any questions ask me at any time.” He stood at the door for a moment before continuing, “We will have breakfast at 9, then there will be a get to know each other activity after.” Thomas then left.

Janus waited a moment before he left. 

Roman got up and tossed his blankets back on his bed, He didn’t exactly make his bed but it was flat. Roman then got his clothes from his dresser. The door opened and Logan came in his hair was brushed back and he was holding a folded towel. He went back to his bed and put away the towel and his pajamas.

Roman then left and went to take a shower. He took a change of clothes, his towel, and his toiletries. He also had his knife. It was inside hi towel. He showered and then did a couple of little cuts, he didn’t draw any blood this time. Then he hid the knife in his pj’s and went back to the room. He dropped his clothes concealing the knife in his drawer and closed it. 

Virgil had changed and was now wearing jeans a purple t-shirt and the same jacket as before. Patton had a blue shirt with a bunch of clouds in a box that said “Cloud storage” on it. Logan was wearing basically the same thing. Roman couldn’t tell if he was wearing the same outfit or if he had multiple of the same one. Janus was not there. Roman checked his phone it was 8:52. He scrolled through Instagram for a couple minute before the bell rang. Patton grinned really widely and shouted. “First day has officially started.” 

Virgil smiled at Patton’s show of energy and Roman swears he saw a tiny smile on Logan’s face. Roman grinned. This was going to be a fun summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one chapter prewrittten but I have not made progress past that. I am not going to have much conflict between Virgil and Roman I also am just making all the characters get along without much conflict.  
> I suck at writing puns, please forgive me if Patton doesn't pun a lot


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT: HIATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

I Have not been able to write anything new for a while. I will be going on Hiatus. I'll try to be back Before/during July. Thank you for reading so far. I will be back with a chapter at some point

Update: July/12 I have not been able to continue this as of yet as my computer I have it saved on is not working. I have not forgotten this. It might take more time but I will continue.

Thank you


	7. New update - Not a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an update not a new chapter

Hello. I have not forgotten this exists. I still plan to update it sometime but I don't know when. I am sorry I haven't posted any more recently.

I didn't update for awhile because I was no longer self-harming but I am not doing so great rn so I might start writing again.

The fic was written to be a vent fic so it was hard to try to write it if I wasn't feeling the negative emotions any more because in order to write I'd have to bring those feelings to the surface... and... well... I might start writing again because.... Those feelings came back naturally!! 

Yayy... 

I think I have one chapter either finished or half finished on my computer somewhere. Should I post it? It probably isn't the best chapter and I haven't looked at it for a while. 

anyway. Sorry I haven't updated. I'll try but there is not time frame my classes are being difficult and I am falling into a smidge of old self harm habits.

I hope all those who read this are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is based on me and this fic is me venting about my relationship with my family. I am projecting onto Roman and Remus because I have a bad relationship with my brother. 
> 
> Please comment I don't care if you just say I like the story. any comment is great   
> (Saying this because I have anxiety about commenting.)  
> I will try to update soon.  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
